Aclarando los parámetros de la relación
by Marry's
Summary: Lily y Scorpius viven para molestarse mutuamente. Ella quiere algo más pero él no parece darse cuenta, así que Lily decide que es hora de llevar las cosas más allá y ponerlo celoso. Para el Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers". One-shot


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

_Lugar asignado: __El gran comedor. _

"_Aclarando los parámetros de la relación"_

Lily camina sin ánimos hacía la mesa de Gryffindor frotándose los ojos. Ha tenido una noche terrible; Carrie se había puesto a hablar en sueños mientras dormía y no paraba de repetir sandeces a su hermano, y por más intentos que ella y sus compañeras de cuarto hicieron no hubo forma de despertarla. No había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche y ahora se encontraba con un dolor de cabeza horrible y un cabreo monumental.

Se sienta entre sus compañeras que no parecen tener mejor apariencia que ella; Beth tiene unas ojeras horribles y su rostro está pálido, como si estuviese enferma y Sussana suspira observándose en un espejo pequeño que sostiene maldiciendo a Carrie por lo bajo. Lily les dirige una mirada de _"ni una maldita palabra"_ y se dispone a comer su desayuno lentamente, con sueño.

Carrie entra campante en el gran comedor del brazo de Scorpius Malfoy mientras hablan animadamente. Lily suspira al ver lo bien que se ve su amiga mientras ella parece una pordiosera con su uniforme arrugado y su cabello hecho un desastre; tenía tanto sueño en la mañana que ni siquiera había querido peinarse y lo había dejado así, al… natural.

-Merlín, chicas, se ven muy mal- susurra Carrie cuando se sienta frente a ella y las observa estupefacta. Lily le dirige su mejor mirada de odio profundo (de esas que tiene solo reservadas para Albus) y comienza a jugar con la comida, desanimada. De pronto al ver la estúpida cara de Malfoy se le han quitado las ganas de comer.

Para su pesar Scorpius se sienta a su lado y sonríe abiertamente, arrogante al ver su deplorable estado

-Te ves como la mierda, Lily- suelta sin ningún reparo- ¿Llorando por mí otra vez?-

Lily levanta el rostro lentamente meditando cada una de las palabras dichas por el rubio- Jamás he llorado por ti, no tengo ningún maldito motivo para hacerlo-

Él se acerca a su cuerpo y sus miradas se cruzan, provocando que Lily se odie a si misma por no poder auto lanzarse un avada kedavra y así matar a sus estúpidas tripas que parecen estar bailando la macarena dentro de su estomago.

-Sigue convenciéndote de ello, Lily- susurra Scorpius y su mirada gris vaga lentamente por su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios- Si pusieras más de tu parte nuestra relación sería realmente buena-

Lily traga saliva un poco avergonzada de las cosas que Scorpius le produce y luego vuelve a dirigir su atención a la tarta en su plato. Ese chico debería venir con un letrero de "peligroso" pegado en la frente, los brazos y oh, especialmente en el culo.

- Tú y yo no tenemos una relación, Scorpius, métetelo en esa cabecita rubia oxigenada tuya-

-¿Por qué diablos siempre insultas mi cabello?- pregunta enojado pasándose una mano por la cabeza- ¿Estas celosa? Medio Hogwarts quisiera tener este color-

Lily lo observa sin poder créeselo- ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De que seas rubio? ¿¡Es una broma!?-

Scorpius mira hacía todos lados notando que están llamando la atención de la demás gente en la mesa- Relájate, es una broma. Eres una histérica-

-Y tú eres un estúpido con un complejo narcisista del porte de Inglaterra-

Scorpius se lleva una mano al corazón y finge estar ofendido- Inglaterra es muy grande, Lily. Aunque supongo que está bien, todo en mí es grande-

Lily escupe el zumo de calabaza y comienza a toser fuertemente. Scorpius se acerca a darle unas palmadas en la espalda pero ella aparta su mano de un golpe- No te atrevas a tocarme-

Él sonríe con superioridad- ¿Temes no poder controlar tus instintos y lanzarte sobre mi? Lo entiendo, quieres parecer una chica seria-

Lily observa a sus amigas casi pidiendo ayuda pero ellas están demasiado entretenidas viéndolos discutir. Es cosa de todas las mañanas; no sería un desayuno normal si Lily y Scorpius no tuvieran una de sus peleas sexistas sobre el tira y afloja y para su mala suerte, es ella la que siempre termina aflojando. Scorpius juega sucio; utiliza chistes en doble sentido porque sabe que aunque sea una deslenguada Lily tiene algo de pudor, y disfruta haciéndole pasar vergüenza frente a todo Slytherin en la sala común y en clases. Ella cree que molestarle es su pasatiempo favorito, como si no tuviese otra cosa importante que hacer y al final termina callándose para que la gente deje de hacer esos comentarios estúpidos de que son una pareja linda y otras sandeces.

Scorpius mira a Lily sonrojarse y luego voltea hacía su plato orgulloso. Le gusta Lily; es la única de todas las chicas a la que no le flaquean las rodillas cuando lo ve, o que es capaz de armar dos palabras juntar en su presencia. Le gusta que pueda insultarlo y tratarlo mal porque es una mujer fuerte que no se deja acojonar por _casi _nadie, pero también le agrada saber que es él una de las pocas personas que es capaz de callarla y hacerla sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello.

El correo llega y una carta cae sobre el plato de Lily. Sonríe emocionada: es la invitación a la boda de Victoire y Teddy.

-Te acompañaré, por supuesto. No tienes que sentir vergüenza de pedírmelo- dice Scorpius y se inclina hacia ella leyendo la carta sobre su hombro, pero su mano pasa a golpear el vaso que se desparrama por toda la mesa y un hilito de zumo cae en la falda de Lily

-Ten más cuidado, Scorpius. Me estas mojando-

-No te preocupes Lily, suelo provocar esa reacción en las mujeres-

Ella se levanta ofendida y agita la invitación frente a sus narices- Nunca pensé en invitarte a ti, idiota. La primera persona que se me cruzó por la mente fue Alex Wood-

Scorpius la observa alejarse hacía la mesa de Gryffindor boquiabierto y luego le pregunta a Carrie- ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Wood en esto?-

Ella lo observa asombrada- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Alex le ha pedido salir a Lily un montón de veces pero ella nunca le ha dicho que si. Supongo que ahora está lo suficientemente cabreada contigo como para pedirle que vaya con ella-

-Creí que eran solo amigos-

-Lo eran, hasta que Alex se puso muy raro y empezó a pedirle citas-

Scorpius aleja su plato y se queda mirando a Lily con enfado. El principal motivo por el cual le gustaba tanto Lily es porque ella jamás salía con ningún chico, y también porque nadie se atrevía a invitarla a salir ya que todos creían que ella estaba con él. Esa era la principal idea de todo el juego que mantenía con ella desde quinto año; que Lily fuera intocable y todos supieran que era prácticamente de su propiedad.

La observa sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor y llega a conclusión que esa chica está jugando con él y solo quiere volverlo loco. Y por la forma en que su instinto asesino sale a flote cuando le muestra la invitación a Alex, lo está logrando.

Lily sonríe a Alex cuando este le comenta algo gracioso y luego voltea a mirar a su prima Roxanne que la observa con cara de mala leche.

-¿Qué te pasa?- susurra, quedando frente a frente para asegurarse que nadie escuche su conversación.

-¿Qué haces con Alex? Tú deberías estar con Scorpius en _tu _mesa-

Lily suspira- ¿Por qué todos creen eso? Nosotros solo jugamos, no estamos juntos-

-¿Y eso lo sabe él? Porque está taladrando a Alex con su mirada desde hace un par de días-

-Está molesto porque no estoy allá con mis amigas, es solo eso-

Roxanne niega con la cabeza y chaquea la lengua- Scorpius es un idiota ególatra que solo piensa en el mismo y su reflejo. Estoy segura que cuenta las veces que cepilla su cabello, pero a pesar de todo él te quiere Lily ¿recuerdas cuando casi golpea a ese chico por empujarte en el pasillo? ¿y qué hay de aquella vez que te golpeo una Bludger y él mismo te llevo a la enfermería en brazos? Alguien que solo juega contigo no hace esas cosas-

Lily bufa y se voltea, enojada- ¿y qué hay de todas esas veces en las que las chicas le preguntaban si estaba conmigo y él decía que no?-

Entonces Roxanne sonríe como si acabase de descubrir un gran secreto- Te gusta Scorpius, acéptalo. El único problema que tienes es que crees que él no quiere aceptar que sale contigo-

-¡Porque no sale conmigo!-

-Merlín, ustedes prácticamente están juntos; la única diferencia entre ustedes y Matt y yo es que nosotros tenemos relaciones y ustedes solo se dedican a lanzarse indirectas-

Lily no dice nada porque una parte de ella sabe que es verdad. Por supuesto que le gusta Scorpius; a todas les gusta. Solo le molesta el hecho de que dos años después de haber comenzado a ser amigos él jamás la haya invitado a salir _de verdad_. Siempre son bromas y nada enserio.

Una parte le dice que lo que ella hace está mal; prácticamente juega con los sentimientos de Alex, un chico que resulto ser muy dulce solo porque le gusta ver la cara furiosa de Scorpius cuando ella le acaricia el brazo o se acercan mucho. Es egoísta, pero tampoco puede negar que se siente muy bien. Lleva una semana sentándose con Alex en la mesa de Gryffindor y cada vez que voltea la cabeza allí está Scorpius mirándolos con rencor, y su diva interior salta y se regocija de su miseria. Se lo tiene muy merecido por dedicarse a jugar con ella y luego abandonarla.

De pronto siente la mano de Alex en su espalda y cuando se voltea a verlo él está mirando fijamente la mesa de profesores. En el preciso momento en que la profesora McGonagall comienza a hablar con el profesor Lombotton Alex posa su mano tras su nuca y de un rápido movimiento le planta un beso que deja a todo el gran comedor en silencio. Lily abre los ojos desmesuradamente notando como absolutamente todas las miradas se dirigen hacía Scorpius, que ha dejado su zumo de calabaza congelado en el aire y los observa con la mandíbula temblando.

Scorpius se levanta lentamente, con toda la solemnidad posible y decide que tal vez, y solo tal vez Lily ha llevado las cosas muy lejos. Con el paso de los días Beth y Carrie le habían hecho entender el porqué Lily quería sacarle celos y se había dado cuenta que entre más tiempo pasaba Lily con Alex más ganas tenía de estamparla contra una pared y besarla hasta que se olvidará del nombre de ese idiota y solo pudiera pensar en él. Bien, quizás era hora de comenzar a hacer las cosas bien

Camina entre las mesas consciente del espectáculo que parece haber montado sin pretenderlo y cuando llega donde Lily levanta una mano y apunta a Alex con el dedo, quien parece estar muerto de miedo.

-Tú- dice, mirándola a ella- Jamás volverás a acerca a Wood, o a hablarle, o siquiera a mirarlo ¿entendiste?-

Lily toma aire enojada y se sonroja hasta las orejas- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Malfoy!

-¿Querías probar un punto, no? ¿Querías verme celoso mientras salías con él? ¡Lo lograste! De ahora en adelante eres mi novia y como te atrevas a acercarte a otro hombre me encargaré que no lo reconozcan ni por los dientes-

Lily traga saliva, nerviosa y luego sonríe débilmente- Eres un gilipollas si crees que aceptaré salir contigo-

-No recuerdo habértelo preguntado. Es un hecho, solo lo estoy diciendo frente a todo el colegio para que no tengas más dudas estúpidas de lo que siento por ti-

Y tras decir eso se voltea hacía Alex y le propina un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hace que sus huesos crujan bajo el tacto. Lily grita y se acerca a ayudarlo pero Alex hace un ademán con la mano y se voltea hacía Roxanne. Y para su mayor sorpresa, sonríe con la boca llena de sangre y choca su puño con el de su prima.

-¿Pero qué mierda…?- susurra Lily y se calla al ver a la profesora McGonagall avanzar hacia ellos

Roxanne se encoge de hombros restándole importancia- Tu y Scorpius no parecían avanzar a ningún lado así que decidimos darles un… empujoncito-

La profesora McGonagall no dice ni una sola palabra. Se limita a apuntarlos a los tres y los escolta hasta la salida del gran comedor. La mente de Lily comienza a trabajar rápidamente; Alex siempre había sido solo su amigo y todo eso de invitarla a salir de la noche a la mañana le había parecido muy raro. Ahora entendía todo; Roxanne era su prima y la amaba, pero por Merlín que iba a matarla cuando volviera a verla.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¡Scorpius te golpeo, imbécil!- le susurra a Alex golpeándolo en el brazo.

Alex suspira- Todos sabíamos que tenían que estar juntos, y Roxanne apareció con esta idea magnifica. Me pareció muy romántica-

Scorpius se voltea a verlo incrédulo- ¿Romántica? Eres una nena, Wood, solo falta que empieces a ovular. Tal vez tu periodo y el de Roxanne se sincronicen-

La profesora de voltea a verlos y refunfuña mientras los lleva a su oficina de directora- Creí que era una persona inteligente, señor Malfoy-

-Tiene la inteligencia entre las piernas- susurra Lily y sonríe al ver la cara de culo que Scorpius pone.

Media más tarde los tres se encuentran en la sala de trofeos limpiándolos a modo Muggle y con Peeves tirándoles cacharros cada cinco minutos. Es insoportable

-Maldita Roxanne, dijo que todo saldría bien, que se casarían y tendrían 10 hijos rubios y con pecas ¡y yo le creí!- gritó Alex por quinta vez. La idea ya no le parecía tan romántica

-Sus planes amorosos son una mierda. No son mentes brillantes del crimen especialmente-

-Oh por Merlin, Scorpius ¿Por qué no la besas ya? A ver si cierra esa bocota que tiene-

Scorpius no se hace de rogar, la coge por ambos lados del rostro y la besa lentamente, disfrutando cada maldito centímetro de sus labios.

Escucha a Alex maldecir por lo bajo- Eso no es besarse, es absorberse. Genial, lo que me faltaba; ahora son dos jodidas lapas-

Pero Scorpius lo ignora y rodea con sus brazos su cintura y adentra su lengua dentro de su boca. Su estomago de revuelve al pensar en la estúpida declaración de amor que ha hecho, pero por lo menos a dejado claro que Lily es de él y nadie más. Solo espera que su padre no se entere de esto ¡Merlín, que lo va a desheredar!

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Dios, no se de donde diablos salió esto. Puedes odiarme; he hecho lo contrario a lo que siempre hago: es una historia de amor sin ser realmente romantica. Honestamente ni siquiera se en que genero colocarla asfagfsga (así de mala es) no me meresco nada

u.u Saludos chicas

Dicen que si me das un review ¡Scorpius va a acosarte mientras limpias cosas! ¿a poco no es lo que todas queremos?


End file.
